The Chokes on You/Trivia
Trivia *A teaser for the episode was released on March 16, 2012. **The thumbnail for the teaser did, in fact, spoil Lumpy's injury (before death), and so does the YouTube thumbnail for the actual episode. *This episode marks Lumpy's 40th job prior to date. *When Flaky orders a doughnut, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles can be seen in the background. This marks the second appearance of Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *Lumpy should have started to lose a lot of blood when he impaled his neck with a knife. Just like in The Way You Make Me Wheel. Though not necessarily because in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Lumpy had likely cut jugular vein which in real-life would have resulted exactly as it did in the episode. However, in this episode, he self-induced a tracheotomy which is an actual medical procedure used on choking victims if the Heimlich Maneuver doesn't help. *During the credits, under the name put down for "Content Manager" (Zdravomir "Z" Staykov), they added the sentence "Y U No love Cro-Marmot?" in it. *This is the only time Mr. Pickels and Flaky appear in the same episode without the former killing the latter. *This is the first full-length episode to be released in 2012. *This is the first Internet episode to star The Mole since Blind Date. *This is the only one of Lumpy and The Mole's starring roles to have them both appear with an occupation. *Flaky could have possibly died off screen, unless, of course, someone saved her from choking. *This is probably Lumpy's most torturous death since Letter Late than Never, as it is longer with more injuries prior to his death. *This is possibly the second most injurious death in the series. Only Sniffles' death in Tongue in Cheek is longer and more agonizing. *The Mole is somewhat responsible for Lumpy's death. However, Lumpy himself is indirectly responsible for his death for eating a doughnut without chewing in the first place. *This is one of six instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other five instances are Toothy from Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle, Petunia from Read 'em and Weep, ''Flaky from ''Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Sniffles from Tongue in Cheek. **Lumpy is also shown crying from extreme pain from the episode Out on a Limb. *This is the first main episode with the new Mondo opening. *By stabbing himself in the throat, Lumpy gave himself an emergency tracheotomy, a medical procedure used to open the airway when someone can't breathe which was the right thing for him to do in his situation. Given that Lumpy's famous for his stupidity, it is odd that he knew to do this. This is the second time he did this, the first is I've Got You Under My Skin. *This is one of seven episodes where a character causes pain to him/herself. The others are Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Out on a Limb, Eye Candy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, I've Got You Under My Skin, and An Inconvenient Tooth. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the phrase "Jokes on you", which is when a person has tried to make someone else look silly but has made himself or herself look silly instead. *The moral means to not take things for granted. Production Notes *This episode was originally going to be named "A Hole Lotta Trouble". This was changed because it was too similar to the TV episode's name A Hole Lotta Love. *According to a storyboard released on Twitter, it was originally Lammy who choked at the end. **If this ending was kept and the death was confirmed, Lammy would be one of the "Characters Who Rarely Survive". Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia